hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent 47
Agent 47 is the protagonist of the Hitman series and an assassin by trade, consistently recognized as the world's deadliest, most discrete and skilled assassin. Biography Pre-Birth Mr. 47 is a genetically-enhanced clone, the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by a cabal of criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project. In the 1950's, five men of various nationalities served in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion - Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov. After their stint was finished, Ort-Meyer ran a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, while the other four all became major crime lords, terrorists or both. In exchange for research funding, Ort-Meyer provided his former comrades with donor organs harvested from clone bodies, which significantly extended their longevity. In Hitman: Codename 47, each of Ort-Meyer's accomplices are said to be in their 60s, but appear decades younger. Ort-Meyer's goal was to create "perfect" soldiers, in that they were as physically fit as possible and obeyed orders with intelligence yet loyalty. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, but was discredited as a scientist because his radical theories were deemed insane by his peers. Merely coincidental to his name, he has a 47th chromosome that gives him above-average fitness and intelligence. In real life, possessing an extra chromosome can lead to problems such as infertility, Downs syndrome and premature death. However artificial chromosomes are currently being pursued as a method of inserting new genetic material into genetically modified organisms. Infancy and Childhood 47 was born on September 5, 1964 in the Romanian asylum. He had the number 640509-0401'47' tattooed on the back of his head ("64-05-09" is his date of birth, "04" marks the Series IV, "01" is for what class he is and "47" is the order he was cloned as well as the name he is called), followed several years later by a UPC code when the technology was available. Hitman: Enemy Within describes each number (6, 17, 19, 21, 47, etc.) belonging to single clones who were all created within a year of each other, meaning there are just short of 50 clones in all. Hitman: Codename 47 shows twenty members of the 48s, meaning there are just short of 1,000 total clones. 47 is said to belong to a "Series IV", and the amount of digits on his ID number allows for up to 30,000 clones to have been created in the previous three, who may have died in the following months as less advanced clones do in order to make room for more. The world's largest hospital, in comparison to the asylum, has 3,200 beds. In any case, despite having tens, hundreds or even thousands of other specimens to consider, Ort-Meyer sees 47 as his first genetically complete success and gives him slightly more attention (perhaps creditable to his success, being raised almost like a normal child). From ages five to seven, 47 was quiet and showed little social behavior, his only display of affection being toward a runaway laboratory rabbit he adopted, much to Ort-Meyer's displeasure. He first took in the rabbit on August 21, 1970 and it died on May 2, 1972. In Ort-Meyer's journal, he observes that 47 is crying, and he's never seen one of his clones do so before. Adolescence 47 recalls in Hitman: Enemy Within that he was picked on by another clone, part of the 6 series, who would become his first kill. Both of them were twelve years old (making the year 1977) and looked almost identical, except 6 was physically stronger, not as smart, and was much different personality-wise. Prior to the kill, he also recalls kickboxing tournaments held by Ort-Meyer for his friends and colleagues (suggesting he was then still funded by his four associates from the FFL). Even for his first time and as a child, 47 showed extreme ingenuity - he made a fiber wire out of a window sill wire and broken parts of a broom, oiled squeaky door hinges to sneak out of the asylum, and stashed a bow and arrow to kill a guard dog before he jumped the gate. After he successfully killed 6 (choking him to death in a bathroom stall and leaving his face submerged in the toilet) and eventually escapes the asylum, he hitchhikes his way into a Romanian town. He is akin to an orphan with no money, and one of the first things he notices are luxury clothing stores (which may have influenced his current choice of attire). Not long after, an asylum doctor found him at a bus stop and ironically rewarded him with a pancake breakfast. He explained to 47 that he was right to kill 6 (as he was weaker for taking too much joy and not enough efficiency out of a human target) and did a good job of it, but must only kill when instructed from now on. Between ages thirteen and twenty-three (1978–1987), 47 had a fairly negative relationship with the asylum staff, attributed to his chronic uneasiness stemming from his regular medical checkups and frequent injections. On one occasion, 47 stabbed a doctor repeatedly with several needles, prompting Ort-Meyer to increase the security assigned to him. Along with the other clones, Mr. 47 was trained from youth to efficiently kill. Instructed in the use of firearms, military hardware, unarmed combat, the use of disguises, and the use of more classical tools of assassination like the infamous fiber wire or W2000 Sniper. 47 can wield virtually any weapon with ease when on a mission, showing he can improvise and use common tools of every day life with deadly precision. During his training, he was noted for his exceptional marksmanship, as well as for attacking the asylum staff with homemade slingshots, all of which were promptly confiscated. He also shot smiley faces into targets when he was bored. This is one of the only possible examples of 47 being exposed to pop culture, although all of the clones were sufficiently educated about the outside world by using traditional school textbooks. Last years at the asylum On September 5, 1989, Ort-Meyer goes so far as to remember 47's twenty-fifth birthday in his journal, although 47 doesn't know his own birthday, and comments that he is "mature" and has stopped many of his bad habits. In 1993 he states that 47, now almost thirty, has passed every test he can think of and is his most skilled clone. At the same time, Ort-Meyer had a falling out with his four partners, and hatched a master plan - he would allow 47 to break out, and after he fulfilled his mentally-programmed destiny to be an assassin, he would hire 47 to kill the four men. Ort-Meyer started his plan by awaking 47 one morning for a training session. Doing the session, 47 discovered a gab in security that allowed him to sneak up on a guard, kill him and disguise himself in his uniform, after which he escaped from the asylum grounds. Unbeknownst to 47, Ort-Meyer had, as a final challenge, orchestrated the conditions that allowed his escape and observed his every move. Ort-Meyer was very pleased with 47's performance, and concluded that his training was complete. Work with the ICA Mr. 47 was employed by the International Contract Agency, a clandestine organization providing assassination and mercenary services for a sharp fee, depending on target and level of difficulty surrounding the overall mission. With a lifetime of training and genetically augmented physical abilities, Mr. 47 swiftly rose to become the Agency's most efficient, and most requested assassin. Having little to no memory of his background, he dedicated his life to being a skilled assassin which provided him a James Bond-like lifestyle of adventure and luxury. He also had a slightly cockier attitude before learning his background, which became a solemn moment of self-discovery for him. ''Hitman: Codename 47'' 'Lee Hong assassination' One year after escaping the asylum, 47 had his first contract to kill the criminal mastermind Lee Hong. In order to get closer to Lee Hong 47 had to make the Red Dragon and Blue Lotus triads go into war. He first killed a Red Dragon Negotiator at a meeting with a Blue Lotus emissary. Later he killed the Blue Lotus Emissary and all other Blue Lotus members at the scene with a car bomb. Then he killed a Red Dragon Negotiator along with the Hong Kong Chief of Police and a Blue Lotus Negotiator in Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant, leaving a Red Dragon Amulet inside the restaurant as incriminating evidence of the Red Dragons involvement into the assassinations of Blue Lotus Triad members. Losing his support of police and being in war with the Blue Lotus Triad, Lee Hong took refuge at Wang Fou Restaurant where he was assassinated by 47. While being there 47 saved a brothel girl, Mei-Ling and CIA Agent Smith and took the Jade Figurine that represents the power of the Red Dragon Triad. 'Pablo Belisario Ochoa elimination' .]] After 47 killed Lee Hong, he was sent to a Colombian jungle to eliminate the Colombian drug lord Pablo Belisario Ochoa. However, intelligence about the whereabouts of his camp was sketchy - The local Indian tribe, however knew the location of the camp. 47 had to return the U'wa idol to the U'wa tribe before Pablo Ochoa's men could obtain it. He found it at the crash site and returned it to the tribe. When 47 returned the idol to the tribe, its leader told him that his brother was kidnapped by Pablo Ochoa's men and if 47 rescues him, he'll tell him the location of Pablo Ochoa's camp. After 47 rescued the brother, he found out he needed to get through the temple ruins where a hungry jaguar (which the tribe members call Tezcatlipoca - or the God of Death) lives, but is sacred to the tribe, so 47 mustn't kill it. When 47 got past the jaguar, he found the camp. He sneaked into it and eliminated Pablo Ochoa. He then took a Bomb which he used to destroy Pablo Ochoa's drug lab. 'Frantz Fuchs murder' After 47 killed Pablo Belisario Ochoa, he was sent to Budapest, Hungary where he had to murder Frantz Fuchs and obtain his chemical weapon. Frantz Fuchs and his brother Fritz Fuchs had smuggled a chemical bomb into the Thermal bath hotel where a peace summit was held. 47 sneaked into Frantz Fuchs's hotel room and murdered him. 47 then found his brother Fritz Fuchs, whom he also murdered and took his key to an x-ray room where the chemical bomb was situated. 47 eventually got in the x-ray room, stole the chemical bomb and escaped the hotel. 'Arkadij Jegorov homicide' After the successful murder of Frantz Fuchs in Budapest, 47 was sent to Rotterdam, Netherlands. 47's next target was the man who supplied Lee Hong and Pablo Ochoa with weapons - the notorious gunrunner Arkadij Jegorov, a.k.a Boris. 47 didn't know the exact location where Arkadij was hiding. 47 got information that a local Dutch Gang had arranged to purchase some of Jegorov's merchandise. Jegorov sent Ivan Zilvanovitch to meet the gang members and take payment for the merchandise. 47 placed a GPS transmitter in the gang's car and followed them. When the car parked next to the warehouse where the meeting was being held, 47 killed all the gang members inside before Ivan arrived. He put the GPS transmitter into a suitcase with money which he gave to Ivan and tracked him to Jegorov's cargoship. 47 then sneaked onto the cargoship and killed him. 'Odon Kovacs and Ort-Meyer death' .]] The ICA found out that all the hits were requested from the same person, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. With all his friends dead, he requested a final contract - the elimination of Dr. Odon Kovacs. The ICA accepted the contract, even though they were breaking one of their rules (never start a war). When 47 entered the Asylum, Ort-Meyer called the romanian special operations to eliminate him. When 47 came to Odon's office, he recognized Odon's voice and found out that the man behind this is Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. After 47 killed him, he started looking for Ort-Meyer. Later he found Agent Smith whom he had saved from Lee Hong's basement. Smith told 47 that Ort-Meyer is in the Asylum's basement and showed him how to get there. When 47 came to the basement, Ort-Meyer released his clones to kill 47. However those clones weren't as experienced as 47 and were but a nuisance to him. He killed all of them and finished Ort-Meyer by snapping his neck. ''Hitman 2 Silent Assassin'' For two years (sometime between 1997 and 2002) 47 attempted to leave his life as a hitman behind, instead finding faith in a Catholic church on the Sicilian countryside and working as a humble gardener. Soon after his pastor Father Vittorio was kidnapped by mafia don, Giuseppe Guillani, 47 resumed work as a hitman to rescue him. Coincidentally he was assigned to kill Guillani, but to his dismay Vittorio was again kidnapped by Sergei Zavorotko (a major arms dealer, in possession of WMDs, and 47's "uncle"), unknown to him at the time. 47 continued a string of high-profile assassinations, all paid for by Zavorotko, before discovering he had kidnapped Vittorio to make 47 work again. 47 also discovers and kills another clone, Mr. 17, discovered by Zavorotko through his "Mystery Man". 47 killed Zavorotko and rescues Vittorio, after a shootout in the very same Sicilian church he had retired to and later used as a base. Vittorio gave him rosary beads, pleading with him to return to his peaceful life, but 47 leaves the rosary beads behind at the scene saying he will never be safe and must be a hitman for the rest of his life, in order to provide for and protect himself. Hitman: Enemy Within 47 casually resumes his life as a contract killer for the next several years, or at least as casual as his life gets. In the book Hitman: Enemy Within, probably set in 2003, the ICA is challenged by a rival called Puissanze Treize (French for Power Thirteen) and 47 is tasked with killing a traitor of the ICA who sold information to them, while they by and large defeat their rival. ''Hitman: Contracts'' On March 18, 2004, 47 was shot by a police officer, while returning to his hotel room after killing Richard Delahunt and a famous opera singer at an Opera Hall in Paris. He made his way to his hotel room wondering how the officer knew him only to collapse unconscious on his hotel room floor. 47 started having flashbacks of his previous missions. 'Asylum Aftermath' The first flashback was of 47 escaping the asylum after killing one of the 48s with his silverballer, then shooting Ort Meyer in his stomach and snapping his neck. After getting out of the basement, the romanian special operations team started to raid the Asylum in the search of 47. 47 evaded the SWAT team and escaped the asylum via car. 'Campbell Sturrock assassination' After his first flashback, 47 woke up and headed to the bathroom, where his second flashback started. It was mission in Romania, where 47 had to assassinate Campbell Sturrock, his lawyer Andrei Puscus and to rescue unnamed girl. 47 killed both of his targets, but he couldn't rescue The Girl, because she was already killed by Campbells mentaly unstable brother Malcolm, so he took her amputated arm as a proof that she is really dead. 'The Bjarkhov Bomb' After his second flashback, 47 woke up and heard that somebody is knocking to the doors. He took his AMT Hardballer and tried to concentrate. When the door opened, he started to see hallucination. He saw how russian soldier came into his room. It was his third flashback, where he infiltrated into Remote Base in Russia, assassinated Fabian Fuchs, Sergei Bjarkhov and destroyed nuclear submarine. 'Beldingford Manor' 'Rendezvous in Rotterdam' 'Deadly Cargo' 'Traditions of the Trade' 'Slaying a Dragon' 'The Wang Fou Incident' 'The Seafood Massacre' 'The Lee Hong Assassination' Escaping Paris As GIGN threw smoke grenades through his window, 47 loaded his gun and drank glass of water preparing for his escape. He successfully evaded GIGN, killed Albert Fournier and escaped to an airport where he met Diana, who is concerned for the agency. She revealed that a new threat is on the horizon. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' On the flight, Diana gave 47 a file explaining that they were again under the threat of a serious rival, known as The Franchise. They had serious connections to international governments and their own army of albino clones. As part of their goal to keep the cloning technology to themselves, they planned to make Daniel Morris the US President by killing politicians and having him succeed them (Vice President Spaulding Burke being their first victim, in a supposed car crash on March 17). Their leader, Alexander Leland Cayne, has an inferior cloning program and wants to replicate Ort-Meyer's methods, requiring 47's bone marrow to learn the entire process. As 47 continued his work, now living in the United States, most of the ICA agents and management were gone in a year and a half. On August 15, 2005, Diana explained that they were the only two surviving members of ICA and after 47's last assignment, she would split what was left of the ICA's money with him before they bid each other goodbye for good. 47 was soon after contacted by Agent Smith to kill now-Vice President Daniel Morris, after Smith learned of his corruption and intent to kill the President Tom Stewart. 47 accomplished the task on September 22, 2005, as a confirmed murder that gained a very large amount of media attention (47 was alive and unidentified, although a government cover-up claimed he was shot and/or broke his back climbing over a gate to escape). 47 was then seemingly betrayed by Diana, who had pretended to poison him, while in reality leaving him in a near-death state, after which she turned him in to The Franchise's leader Alexander Leland Cayne. Within the next few weeks, Cayne held a funeral for 47 (which only he, his FBI entourage and a reporter attended) where Diana subtly administered the antidote through her lipstick by kissing the seemingly dead 47, shortly after which he awoke, and proceeded to kill everyone present at the church (Diana had left the place prior to the shootout and had locked the gate the grounds to prevent people from escaping), effectively making his identity secret again. Diana restored the ICA and was lining up her first new client (an unknown member of royalty) when she had to admit that 47 was unavailable, saying "we seem to have completely lost track of him". 47, possibly with the false belief that Diana meant to kill him, retreats to an Oriental bath house, where he uses an alias and likely meets with a crime figure (asking what they have to offer "preferably in the back"), setting up the plot for Hitman Absolution. Hitman film In the film Hitman, 47 is still working with ICA and must kill the Russian president Mikhail Belicoff (strange because when asked by Agent Smith to kill US vice president Daniel Morris, he flatly says "I don't do politics" but later accepts). He is set up by one of Belicoff's body doubles, who staged Belicoff having survived the incident and tried to kill 47. While on the run with Nika Boronina (the real Belicoff's mistress, a witness whom 47 becomes semi-romantic with much like Mei-Ling), he eventually kills the double and escapes arrest. The film is made and set in 2007, although Hitman Blood Money ''shows 47 leaving a completely dismantled ICA in 2005. It is possible that the Hitman film is non-canon; although both Eidos and IO Interactive were directly involved in the film, not many fans of the video game franchise have embraced it. Notably, the film removes 47's origins as a clone, instead giving him a background as an abducted baby orphan. Hitman: Damnation The book that is up for release will show 47 in the time between Hitman: Blood Money and Hitman: Absolution. Hitman:Absolution In the fifth game in the series ''Absolution, 47 is in the United States. Agent 47 is now found in the middle of a conspiracy and is being chased by the Chicago police while he searches for the truth. Not much else is known at this point. Also it is confirmed that Agent 47 will assassinate Diana Burnwood as ordered by the Agency. Appearance 47 is a bald Caucasian male who is 6'3 (roughly 1.9 meters) in height. His most distinguishing feature is the barcode embedded into the back of his head, at the base of his skull. It lists his date of creation and identification number: 640509-040147, from which he takes the name "Agent 47". His facial features are quite imposing, with a long face, large cheekbones, prominent brow, and recessed forehead. His appearance is modeled after David Bateson, an actor who has voiced 47 in the first four games. He almost always wears his classic black suit, red tie, and black leather gloves. Personality Even though 47 is meant to be a heartless killing machine he shows signs of morality, seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin confessing his sins (killing people for money) to Father Vittorio. 47 also seems to have good relationships with animals since he can be seen playing with a rabbit at young age in the asylum and also having a yellow canary in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 approaches his assassinations with professionalism, and prefers to avoid killing anyone besides his designated targets. He will, however, not show any hesitation or remorse when it comes to killing witnesses and other potential threats to his mission. Agent 47 generally speaks in a monotonous, proper, non-threatening tone, rarely swearing, or even raising his voice. 47 also has a blank and somewhat sinister facial expression, often scanning the scene with his eyes; the only other facial expression 47 has been known to show is pain. 47 seems to also be an accomplished conversationalist despite the fact he's extremely reserved, often able to fool and manipulate people with convincing lies and bluffs.Hitman: Enemy Within shows that he has the capability to act far out of his normal personality to imitate people, such as a cocky womanizing biker. Skills and Abilities As a class one type clone 47 can be seen performing physical tasks more efficiently than an average human. Also 47 has mastered the art of stealth, being able to sneak up on almost anybody and quietly neutralize them. 47 also has an expert level understanding in the use of disguises in order to access unauthorized areas of a location. He is physically strong - being capable to climb pipes, move and dispose of bodies, and jump from balcony to balcony with minimum effort. 47 is noted to be a good driver because he can be seen piloting airplanes and helicopters. Trained extensively in armed and unarmed combat and the use of improvised weapons, such as explosives, sniper rifles, automatic weapons and bladed weapons, 47 is fully adept at surveying his environment and using it to his advantage. He is also resourceful enough to maintain anonymity by avoiding leaving forensic evidence for law enforcement agencies to discover through various methods. Skilled in infiltration, exfiltration, and evasion, as well as the traditional art of assassination. Seen when carrying out contracts on site he can slip past guards without arousing too much suspicion. 47 also has a detailed understanding of human anatomy and human nature, shown through his use of poisons, and sedatives, as well as striking vital points when strangling or using hand to hand combat. He also knows how best to move throughout an area without catching the attention of civilians or armed guards. Equipment Throughout the games, 47 can use a variety of weapons and objects he finds, but he has a predefined selection of these: * Suit: his professional attire worn when taking out the assignments. * Silverballer: 47's trademark weapon. * Fiber Wire: allows 47 to strangle anyone from behind within 5 to 6 seconds. * Syringes: 47 can kill or sedate NPC's with this perfect for getting rid of witnesses * Coin: used to distract people, can be used as bait. perfect for distracting NPCs * Binocular: used for recon. Gallery HC47A47.JPG|47 as seen in Hitman: Codename 47. H2A47.JPG|47 as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. HCA47.JPG|47 as seen in Hitman: Contracts. HBMA47.JPG|47 as seen in Hitman:Blood Money. ImagesCA14OA2W.jpg|Agent 47 using the useful Fiber Wire. ImagesCA0G7AWN.jpg|Mr. 47 in disguise. 47's_Face_Blood_money.jpg|47 as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. 47_barcode.jpg|47's iconic barcode, as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. 47_up_front.jpg|47 as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. HitmanBloodMoney 2012-05-13 20-24-41-06.jpg|47's suit at the End of Blood money Quotes * "Names are for friends, so I don't need one." — 47 talking to guard in Death of a Showman * "This room. This bullet. There's a bullet for everyone. And a time and a place. An end. Yes, maybe this is how it has to be. Inspector, you've obviously learned too much about me. I can't have that. Even in my death." — 47's monologue during the opening cinematic of Hunter and Hunted * "I never left"-47 talking to a guard in the Hitman: Absolution trailer named Run for your life gameplay * "I Always knew i didn't belong in this world. I wasn't made for this. But I'll never forget- those who betrayed me, and those who never failed my trust. I'll be carrying nothing from Gontranno but this lesson: never trust anyone and rely on your instincts. Forget the past. I'll never find peace here. So, I'll seek justice for myself. I'll choose the truth I like."— 47's monologue in the end of Hitman 2: Silent Assassin when he was leaving Vittorio's Church. Trivia * 47, along with Diana Burnwood and Agent Smith, are the only characters that appeared in every Hitman video games. * In Hitman: Blood Money, 47 had a pet canary. This was likely because canaries are very sensitive to oxygen and will faint or even die when potentially poisonous gas envelops them. Being a sought after assassin, it would be understandable for an enemy to want to gas Mr. 47 and thus he uses a canary as a warning sign. Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman: Enemy Within Characters Category:Article stubs